User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 33 Preview
Tomorrow night, the women of Shine Wrestling will put on what should be another fantastic show, as SHINE 33 will take place at Ybor City! SHINE 33 will feature a double main event, witht the true main feud being between Jessicka Havok and Vanessa Kraven. It was all the way back at SHINE 28 in July 2015 that the two phenomenal behemoths crossed paths, with Kraven emerging victorious. Of course, Havok is never one to settle for defeat, and she requested a rematch between the two at the following event in September. Kraven said "no," which made Havok angrier than she already is. Havok did not give up on her quest for a rematch, and she demanded an answer at SHINE 32 last month, but Kraven still turned her down, stating that she's moved on from Havok. That prompted Havok to interfere in Kraven's match against Luscious Latasha, and chokeslam Latasha to get Kraven DQ'ed. That convinced Kraven to finally accept Havok's request for a rematch. Regarding the SHINE Championship, Taylor Made's second defense of the title will be against Kimber Lee. Kimber Lee has been a victim of circumstances due to having to surrender the SHINE Tag Team Championship after her partner, Cherry Bomb, suffered her devastating shoulder injury. However, Kimber has been a woman on a mission as a singles competitor, even picking up a singles victory over current tag champion Jayme Jameson at last month's event. Meanwhile, Taylor Made has basically become VAL-Kyrie's de facto in-ring leader since Valkyrie and Valifornia merged and turned against now former member Allysin Kay. This was established once Taylor defeated Santana Garrett to become the fifth SHINE Champion in history, completeing VAL-Kyrie's dominance. Taylor defeated Santana in a title rematch at last month's SHINE 32 event. Regarding Santana, she will not be at tomorrow's event, making this the first Shine show she's missed since she returned to the promotion in December 2014. The SHINE Championship will be one of three titles on the line tomorrow. Marti Belle and Jayme Jameson will defend their tag titles for the first time against Las Sicarias (Ivelisse and Amanda Carolina Rodriguez). Marti and Jayme, aka BTY, won the vacant tag titles in a four team tournament at SHINE 31, doing so by defeating The Lucha Sisters in the finals. More on the Luchas later. Also, Amber Gallows will be back in action, defending the NWA World Women's Championship against Thunderkitty. Amber won the title from her former longtime partner, Santana Garrett, in December 2015, and defended the title at last month's SHINE 32 against Leva Bates. The four-team tournament at SHINE 31 ended with the Lucha Sisters finally imploding after their loss in the finals. Mia Yim turned heel and attacked Leva after their match, and then stated that all of her success came without Leva and that the Luchas are no more. Mia's heel turn had been in the works dating back to SHINE 28, when she berated Leva after losing to Allysin Kay, but they kept teaming together and winning in the following shows, up until SHINE 31. Mia was not at SHINE 32 because she and Marti Belle were part of TNA's UK tapings in January, but Leva did compete at the event. Regarding tomorrow, the evil Mia will be in action against the aforementioned Luscious Latasha, who has won four straight matches, though three of them were via DQ. In other action, Barbi Hayden will return to Shine tomorrow and compete against Leah Vaughan. Barbi made her Shine debut at last month's event, defeating Renee Michelle. Also, Su Yung will be in action against Crazy Mary Dobson, and Tracy Taylor will return to Shine and face off against Andréa. SHINE 33 should be off the chain, but I'm still waiting for Mia and Leva to cross paths and face each other. The same goes with Taylor Made and Allysin Kay. Here's hoping that we get a hint of those feuds beginning tomorrow! Category:Blog posts